Deathday
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Soul Society didn't celebrate birthdays, since it was a ridiculous idea to those that were dead, but rather deathdays. Implied IchimaruKira.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Try someone else.

Warnings: Implied yaoi, for those of you weak of heart, and Ichimaru's creepy smile, for those of you weak of mind.

* * *

"Come on, Kira-kun!" Hinamori yelled, waving a hand, "We've been waiting on you forever!"

Kira Izuru waved a hand back to the girl and replied back, a little sheepishly, "Sorry, Hinamori-chan!" He quickly made his way to the small group that had gathered for him, rubbing his head in an apologetic motion. Soul Society didn't necessarily celebrate birthdays, since it was a ridiculous concept to those that were dead, but rather the shinigami celebrated their deathday: The day they died and came to their new home.

Today was Kira's deathday, June 21st, and the blistering heat made an outside get-together ideal. His friends from the academy, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji, and Hisagi Shuuhei, as well as a few other, newly acquainted friends from Seireitei had all gotten together to throw him a party. Kira had always loved having his birthday in the spring (it had been in March), and so he was glad that his deathday was also in a warm month.

He joined his friends and looked around the table that had been set up. Along with his three academy buddies, there were a few others there: Matsumoto Rangiku and her captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ukitake Juushirou,Unohana Retsu,and a handful of people he wasn't sure he had ever even met before. He knew that many used someone's deathday as a reason to celebrate, so he wasn't surprised when a few of his more party-ready comrades showed their faces. He didn't mind a bit, though; he was happy that he had the friends he did.

The celebration didn't include gifts of any kind, since most shinigami adopted a less materialistic attitude after they left the world of the living. Despite that, there was plenty of food and fun to be had, and the merry chatter of conversation filled the air. Kira himself was surrounded by people and the worries of daily life gently whisked themselves away to let him enjoy the summer day.

"My, my," an intrusive voice cut in on Renji's telling of what he thought to be a great joke, "what a popular boy ya are, Izuru." The group nearest the deathday boy, himself included, all turned their heads to survey the newcomer's threatening presence.

Without even looking, Kira could confirm by way of reiatsu that his captain had joined in the party. Even though the words were friendly, the way Ichimaru Gin spoke sent shivers down his spine and threw out the cheery atmosphere that the party had set. He spoke as if he had a hidden agenda (which, for all Kira knew, he did) and even though Kira appeared to follow his captain loyally, he never did feel quite comfortable around the man.

Still, it was his deathday, and Kira was determined to have a good time. He turned to face his leader and smiled, "Ichimaru-taichou, I didn't expect you to come."

"Well, I can't miss out on a day like this, can I?" Ichimaru asked his subordinate, "After all, ya looked so happy over here."

Had he really looked that happy? Hearing this, even from someone like Ichimaru, made the soft-spoken fukutaichou smile again, "So you'll join us?"

"Of course."

And so it went on for the rest of the day, and eventually, alcohol got thrown into the mix. Never being one for drinking, but having it been insisted upon him by Matsumoto (of whom he suspected bringing the vile substance in the first place), Kira accepted the drinks handed to him, one after another. He vaguely remembered her scolding Hitsugaya from having any and handing some out to both Hisagi and Ichimaru, as well. The rest of the day and into the night was a blur, and only after everyone had departed back to their homes did he realize that he was alone.

"Eh... Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" he called out, "Bring me 'nother..." his head hit the table as he trailed off into a drunken stupor of a sleep. A shadow loomed over his unconscious form with the devilish intent of kidnaping him.

* * *

Kira awoke the next morning (or was it afternoon, or perhaps night?) with a grinding headache. He went to rub his face and found that his hands refused to budge from their position above his head. He cracked one eye open and discovered, to his horror, that his hands were bound to a bedpost that most certainly was not his. He had never seen the inside of his captain's bedroom, but imagined that it would mimic his current surroundings: Eerie yet light with silver walls and lavender and black accents. It fit together well, but it certainly didn't look like it should have.

Only when he looked down to the floor did he notice another, more frightening, addition to Ichimaru's room: His clothes. Sure enough, as he looked to his own body, he confirmed that he was indeed covered only by the sanctity of the sheets. His face grew red and his thoughts whirled-- what exactly happened last night?

"Ah, Izuru, you're awake." That voice. That evil, conniving, mean-spirited, deceptive, bone-chilling, nerve-wracking voice. Kira hated it. More so, he hated that, even though he was sure of what had happened last night (and he was even more sure Ichimaru knew all about it), the silver-haired captain gave him that same smile. That same evil, conniving... you get the idea.

"Ichimaru-taichou," was all Kira muttered, not daring to look the man in the face. He would see that grin as condescending, and those slits of eyes as devious. He didn't want to see his captain in that way, and so he kept his sights trained on the clothes he wished he were in.

"Ya slept like a baby," Ichimaru told his subordinate, making his way over to where Kira's head was turned, "I couldn't wake ya."

_"I just bet," _Kira thought, his face as hot as the chills down his back were freezing. He watched as Ichimaru retrieved his clothing and stood again to face him. Finally, their eyes locked and Kira was afraid to look away. His shame had finally caught up with him, even though he wasn't aware of it when it happened. Last night had been something way more than he'd wanted, he knew that much, and he also knew that if anyone ever found out...

No, there's no way he could let anyone find out. There's no way he could let Ichimaru tell anyone.

"Taichou," Kira repeated, "about last night..."

"Ain't no worries," Gin assured him, placing a hand on Shinsou's hilt before drawing the zanpaktou easily. His grin widened as Kira tensed with the action and had to refrain from voicing his amusement as his fukutaichou flinched when he brought the blade down to sever the ropes restraining his hands.

Kira immediately sat up and rubbed his wrists, now able to turn his body away from the older man. So he wasn't going to tell anyone? Would he really keep it secret? Perhaps there was an honest side to him... or perhaps he just wanted something more from Kira.

"I should be going," Izuru mumbled, trying his best to signal that he wanted the clothing held in those claw-like hands.

"Why the rush?" Ichimaru wondered, not surrendering his prize, "Ya had a rough night, take the day off."

"Ichimaru-taichou, I can't possibly-" he stopped when his uniform was tossed to him.

Ichimaru never faltered in his fake smile, "I'm your taichou, ain't I?" Kira gave a reluctant nod, "So, be a good boy and take the day off." Another nod and Ichimaru left Kira on his own to get dressed.

Once alone, Kira immediately donned his clothes, swearing never to take them for granted again. He quickly spotted a window and rushed to it, prying it open and sticking his head out. Relieved that there was no one in sight, he slipped outside and sighed a breath of relief-- he was safe.

"Kira-kun?" a voice asked, freezing every bone in Kira's body.

He slowly turned and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, uh... Abarai-kun, what brings you around here?"

Renji quirked an eyebrow at his nervous comrade, "I was lookin' for you, you were still at the party when I left last night." He took another look at their surroundings, "What are you doing here?"

Kira straightened his uniform a little more and waved a hand, "Oh, it's nothing, nothing." Upon Renji's persistent look of suspicion, he cracked slightly, "I should really get going, though, it was nice talking with you, Abarai-san!"

"Hey, wait up!" Renji called, but Kira was quickly out of sight. "What a weird guy." He sighed and gave another glance to Ichimaru's house before shrugging and going on with his day.

* * *

Boy, oh boy, wasn't that random? Poor Kira... that's what he gets for getting drunk. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
